Change of Thoughts
by DaPotatoes
Summary: Lulu comes crashing into Veigar's life. Will Veigar change differently because of Lulu?
1. Chapter 1

Change of Thoughts

"Finally... Some peace and quiet from those pesky yord-"

A squeaky voice was interrupted. "Hey Veigar!" A girl yelled from a few inches away.

Veigar kept a straight face and kept reading his Morellonomicon. "Veigar..?" The same girl called his name.

"Listen Fae Sorceress I don't have time for your games." Veigar said. Suddenly Pix jumped in front of Veigar's face.

"BALEFUL DARK BURST MATTER!" Veigar yelled as he jumped back and dropped his book. Lulu giggled at his reaction.

"I am evil! Stop laughing!" Veigar yelled.

"What a waste of time." Veigar muttered as he started walking away.

"What about your book? It costs 2200 gold, it must be valuable!" Lulu yelled. "I don't care you can have it." Veigar said.

"Whimsy!" Lulu casted the spell on herself to catch up to Veigar.

Veigar thought to himself _Would be a GREAT time for me to get summoned. _

Veigar was happier than usual after the pentakill he had achieved last match. He was always now thinking of his score of 17/2/6 from the same match. Veigar was too busy daydreaming of last match that he didn't hear Lulu or the announcer tell him he was getting summoned. Veigar then appeared at the Summoner's Rift and snapped out of his daydream.

"I guess miracles do come true." Veigar whispered to himself. "What was that?" A mysterious and dark voice spoke.

"Hey Zed looks like we are having the burst team again." Veigar said. "Well... I'm an assassin and I just go straight up and kill peop-" Zed was interrupted

"Minions spawn in 30 seconds." The announcer announced

"GLHF Veigar later." Zed walked away

Veigar looked at his team and the enemy team. He was up against a Wukong, Miss Fortune, Alistar, Malphite, and... Teemo. Veigar smirked as he bought a Doran's Ring, two health pots, and a Warding Trinket. He walked to mid lane and waited for the Golem to show up.

Veigar wondered_ How was I friends with Zed agian? Oh, right the whole team execpt Zed and I fed. _

"I had to carry that!" Veigar yelled. "Hmm? What was that Veigar?" Zac asked. "Nothing." Veigar replied.

"Minions have spawned!" The announcer said.

He had a Lucian bot along with... Lulu. Veigar facepalmed himself. He farmed and stacked up his q while still facepalming. He finally got back to focus. 10 minutes passed by and Veigar hit level 6. Veigar showed a terrifying face against Teemo.

"I smell death." Veigar said in a demonically tone.

"First blood." The announcer said.

"Yay, Veigar! You did it!" Lulu yelled in chat.

Veigar wanted to mute Lulu but he wanted to wait it out.

_I should go mid to congratulate Veigar. _Lulu thought. "Mr. Lucian I am going mid lane becareful bye!" She yelled to Lucian. "I'll try" Lucian told her.

She ran to mid as fast as she could. She wanted to push the mid lane with Veigar, together. She pinged she was on her way. Veigar did not like the sound of that.

"Hey Mr. Wuko- wait... You aren't on my team." Lulu said in a terrified voice. Not only was she scared but was also low on health. Wukong dashed to Lulu.

"HELP!" She yelled. Suddenly a purple pentagon aura showed up around her. Wukong was stunned in mid air. A meteor smashed right into his face along with small orb of power.

"An enemy has been slain." The announcer said.

"I heard you need help?" A familiar voice spoke. "VEIGAR!" Lulu yelled in happiness and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Get off of me now!" Veigar demanded. His face started to burn and he didn't know why. _Teemo's poison? Couldn't be. _ He teleported back to base with a ton of gold. Lulu also teleported to base too. 30 minutes later Veigar and his team had won the game. Everyone teleported back where they were. Veigar and Lulu were together alone.


	2. Chapter 2

A Surprise Is Awaiting

Chapter 2

"Veigar... You saved me." Lulu said. "It was my summoner it was NOT me." Veigar spoke uneasily. Veigar walked away and Lulu followed.

"Can we be friends Veigar?" Lulu asked. "Absolutely..." Veigar said. Lulu eyes sparked up with joy. "Not." Veigar said simply.

"You are a sorcerer and I am a sorceress." Lulu said. "I don't care." Veigar said and he noticed it was getting dark. He stopped at a grassy land. Veigar laid down on the grass and relaxed.

"Can I sleep with you Veigar?" Lulu asked. "No." Veigar said. Lulu made puppy eyes at Veigar. Veigar felt chills and was giving in.

"Fine. Only like maybe, 50 feet away." Veigar said. "How about 5?" Lulu asked "Fine." Veigar said as he was starting to sleep. Veigar was dreaming about Valoran. It had seemed like a nightmare to him but he felt comfortable and warm. Lulu and Veigar woke up and saw each others faces only a few inches away. Veigar's eyes widen as he tried to get up. Lulu was hugging him and she let go.

"I- I'm so sorry Veigar I didn't know!" Lulu yelled with guilt. Veigar was blushing red like Vladimir's pool. Veigar walked away like nothing happened. Lulu followed him like it was a daily routine.

_SNAP _"What was that Veigar?" Lulu asked. Lulu looked at Veigar only to see a yordle snap trap on his leg. Veigar started breathing in and out.

"AHHHHHH!" Veigar yelled in pain and tripped only to land in two other snap traps. _SNAP SNAP_

"Oh no! Veigar let me help you!" Lulu yelled. She checked where the snap traps were. _One on his leg, another on his head, and oooh umm ok... _Veigar grabbed his staff and started shooting his spells everywhere. Veigar hit someone with one of his spells.

"Oh no I've been spotted. RUN!" A familiar voice yelled. "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Veigar yelled as he struggled. "It was Teemo." Lulu said. "He's been spying on us?! I will personally punch him in the face. BUT HELP!" Veigar yelled in pain.

Lulu took off his hat along with the snap trap. She then took off the one on his leg.

"My hat! Give me it back!" Veigar yelled. Lulu was stunned what she saw. She saw scars on his face, orange eyes, white hair, and black ears. Veigar still had one snap trap somewhere...

"Get It off of me!" Veigar yelled. Lulu came over and took the last yordle snap trap. Veigar fell down unconscious. While he was unconscious Lulu healed him up.

"Where am I?" Veigar asked as he woke up. Lulu was there smiling at Veigar.

"Great..." Veigar said sarcastically. "Isn't it great that we are together?" Lulu asked. "No." Veigar simply replied.

"Anyways... Thanks back there for helping me." Veigar thanked her. "No problem, hold on let me grab medicine around here it will be quick." Lulu said in a hurry.

"Great time to ditch her." Veigar said. "There will be no ditching!" A squeaky voice said. "Don't make any smart descions because I am a level 79 necromanc- I mean I am a wizard!" Veigar yelled.

"My name is Pix and let me tell you something, Veigar." Pix said. "Pix, wait your the Fae Sorceress fairy or something along the line?" Veigar asked. "Yes now listen up." Pix demanded

"Ha, I don't have to listen to a tiny little bug like yo-" Veigar was interrupted by Pix flicking him and punched him in the eye. "YOU LITTLE PEST! I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUTH DEFINITION OF DEAT-" Veigar yelled in anger and got interrupted.

"Listen to me now!" Pix yelled in his ear. "Lulu cares much about you but you don't care. Why wont you just care for her once? Just once! She said to me she wants to be your friend and likes you very much." Pix finally breathed. Veigar widened his eyes and his mouth opened.

"Good now you understand." Pix said like he did his job. "You talk?!" Veigar asked in shock. "WE WERE TALKING A MINUTE AGO NIMROD!" Pix yelled. Lulu came to them with herbs and was happy.

"You talked to Veigar?" Lulu asked Pix. "He talks?!" Veigar asked Lulu. "Silly Veigar he does!" Lulu yelled in excitement

"Veigar and Lulu get prepared to be summoned."

_Great I'm pared up with her AGAIN. _Veigar thought. _Yay I'm pared up with him again. _Lulu thought. During in the game it was (Top to bottom) Renekton, Shyvanna, Veigar, Twitch, and Lulu. They were against (Top to bottom) Darius, Lee Sin, Lux, Ashe, and Caitlyn.

_Ashe as support? Is that even viable?_ Veigar thought to himself. 28 minutes passed by. Everyone was together ready for a teamfight. Lulu was caught out as Ashe ulted and Caitlyn did too.

_It's over._ She thought and closed her eyes. She heard the ult noises but didnt feel different. She opened her eyes only to see Veigar take the hit. She was shocked and Pix was too.

"VEIGAR!" Lulu yelled to him. "It's ok... It wasn't the summoner, It was me this time." Veigar said weakly.

"Hah the dumb Veigar takes the hit for his girl" Darius laughed "Haha at least I CAN get a girl." Veigar threw back "I will swallow your soul, Darius." A horizon appears near Darius.

"What in the meaning of this?!" Darius demanded an answer. "Suffering awaits!" Veigar yelled.

"A shooting star! It's beautiful!" Lee sin said. "It's not a shooting star blind man!" Darius yelled. The stun didn't last long. The meteor was going to hit Darius but Darius leaped in the air. Renekton dashed in front of Darius and ulted. The meteor hit when Darius dunked Renekton. They fought each other to the end.

"An ally has been slain." The announcer said.

"An enemy has been slain." The announcer said. Veigar fell to his knees and took a ton of damage.

"Before I fall... I will kill you Caitlyn for the snap traps." Veigar said with an evil glare. He used his deathfire grasp, ult and q.

"An enemy has been slain" The announcer said. "Revenge Cait... Revenge..." Veigar said.

"An ally has been slain." The announcer said. Lulu stared at the dead corpse of Veigar's body. She was furious and did her best to win the teamfight. They won the teamfight and pushed down mid to win.

"I think I had a nightmare..." Veigar muttered as he woke up. "It wasn't a nightmare, we won the game also." Lulu said. Veigar noticed she was depressed.

"It's ok Lulu we can be friends now." Veigar said with joy to cheer her up. Lulu was shocked and suprised. "You said my name for the first time and we are friends..." Lulu said happily. Lulu went up to Veigar and hugged him.

"I'm not really used to the hugging yet haha..." Veigar said. Veigar walked away and expected Lulu to follow him which she did.

"Where are we going?" Lulu asked Veigar. "It's a suprise Lulu" Veigar smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The Truth is Out

Chapter 3

"Here we are." Veigar said. "Rengar's Ramen?" Lulu said with confusion. They took their seats in a booth seat.

"Comment puis-je vous servir aujourd'hui? (How may I serve you today?)" Nidalee asked. She was wearing her French Maid uniform.

"Je dois faire pipi mal. (I need to pee badly.) Veigar said. "The restroom is that way." Nidalee replied with a laughter and Lulu laughed too. Veigar facepalmed himself and sighed.

"I would like to order two Elixir of Brilliance and two Blue Buffs." Veigar ordered. "Coming right up." Nidalee walked away in cougar form.

"So Veigar... How did you get that scar on your face?" Lulu asked. Veigar felt chills down his spine. Lulu cursed herself when asking the question.

"When I was young I wanted to learn outside of the world... It all changed when I traded with Noxians. I was accused along with my friends. I was thrown into jail with my friends I spent months of torture. Cut by cut into pieces and scars reached onto my body..." Veigar said as he turned pale.

"Veigar... I'm sorry I asked you..." Lulu felt tear drops fall. Veigar started to feel his face was on fire. _My face burns, why? A side affect on dark magic? What's wrong with me? _Veigar thought.

"I was a yordle in Bandle City too. Other yordles thought I was crazy and was hallucinating, I saw Pix" Lulu said. "Thats me sucker!" Pix boasted. "I followed him into Glade but time worked differently. I missed Bandle City and family. I tried to be myself again but I was only banned from Bann-dle City." Lulu said with a type of sadiness.

"It's ok Lulu we both share the same pain and I can relate to that. We may not have bandle city but we have _eachother._" Veigar tried to cheer her up. Lulu's face was burning hot.

"I need to ask you a question Lulu. When I-" Veigar was interrupted.

"Bon appetit." Nidalee served them the food. Veigar dove in and just ate his food. Lulu copied him because she didn't think eating with a fork and knife was normal here.

"Oh Veigar what was it you were going to ask me?" Lulu reminded Veigar. "I- I forgot." He lied. _I'm going to need some professional help to deal with my problems. _He ate all of his food and was waiting for Lulu. She finally finished.

"I want you to have this." Veigar handed her a Rabadon's Deathcap. "Wow! Thank you!" Lulu replied with happiness.

"Veigar, me and you can be twinsies or-" Lulu was interrupted. "Please just don't." Veigar replied with a facepalm.

"I'll go pay." Veigar walked away.

"Don't you think he is a great friend?" Lulu asked Pix. "You should marry him." Pix replied with a laugh. Lulu was blushing.

"I'm back but Rengar said 'The shadow man paid for you he had a mask.' So I did't really pay but I gotta owe him." Veigar tried to match the tone of Rengar.

"Onward to Ionia!" Veigar marched away. Lulu followed him like always.


End file.
